Integrated circuit (IC) manufacturers rigorously test their ICs to guarantee functionality, performance, and compliance with various industry standards. IC manufacturers employ automated test equipment (ATE) to perform the requisite tests.
An ATE's test capability is limited by the ATE's maximum operating frequency and the number of terminals. As technology advances, faster and more complex ICs often exceed the ATE's test capabilities. In such cases, the IC manufacturer may be forced to upgrade to a more expensive ATE, or rely upon sub-optimal testing.
The demand for ever-faster network speed has led to rapid development and production of ICs with data rates that far exceed the capability of today's fastest testers. For example, computer-based interface ICs for network processing have data rates ranging from 0.8 Gbps to 3 Gbps, and communication interface ICs have data rates in excess of 4.0 Gbps. Testing such ICs requires very advanced—and consequently very expensive—ATEs. In some cases, sufficiently powerful ATEs may not be available at any price. There is therefore a need for methods and systems that provide exhaustive, high-speed testing, and preferably at a reduced price.